


Baby Galore

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Hale Family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Cesarean Section, F/M, Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Pregnancy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek tell their kids the story of how they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Galore

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I came up with the bio idea from my own life, but then I got too obsessed with this verse and Emery and Elaine's pregnancies- I mean honestly. (Also the amount of research I do for names is utterly ridiculous) Emery is me but Elaine is also me. 
> 
> Elaine: 25  
> Emery: 22  
> Elsie: 17  
> Effie: 12  
> Emmy: 7 
> 
> if I need to tag anything else- let me know! Comment/kudos  
> xx T

"So Dad, yesterday Ethan and I were talking about how he's never heard the story of how you met." Emery says passing the basket of bread to her older sister Elaine.  
"Actually, I don't know if Marcus has ever heard it either. Have you?" She asks her husband, placing a piece of bread on her daughter Annie's plate.  
"No, I don't think so." Marcus says, taking the bread out of his wife's hand and setting a piece on their youngest child Nolan's plate.  
"I haven't heard it daddy!" Emmy shouts.  
"That's cause you're young, we try to wait until you kids are older." Derek says, forcing Emmy to sit flat on her butt.

"It's not like it's inappropriate Der." Stiles says, dishing spaghetti onto Effie's plate.  
"To who?" Elsie asks raising an eyebrow.  
"You hush Ms. I need a two am curfew."  
Elsie rolls her eyes, putting parmesan cheese on her spaghetti.  
"Alright so,"  
"I wanna tell it Der, can I tell it?"  
"He's worse than you," Ethan whispers in Emery's ear.  
"I know right." She laughs.

"Okay, so we're in our bio lecture, which is like four hundred kids cause this school is way over funded yet has no teachers, and anyway I sat by Der bear everyday. He was just as handsome as he is now, and he used to wear his little glasses and collared shirts-"  
"Was he a fuck boy?" Elsie whispers dramatically.  
Elaine smacks her over the head,  
"Children!"  
"Sorry, sorry. But was he?"  
"On the outside. He was even in a frat! But on the inside he was a sweetheart. Anyway, he was really hot and such a nerd and say in the same spot everyday so I always sat next to him. And one day our teacher was explaining our assignment."

"Which was about chromosomes and paper DNA may I add." Derek interjects cutting Emmy's spaghetti.  
"Anyway, we were supposed to make babies."  
Effie raises an eyebrow,  
"What?"  
"Get your mind out of the gutter! We were supposed to get a partner and write out our traits on chromosomes and pick them out of a paper bag and make a child." Derek explains. 

"Go on." Marcus encourages taking a drink of his wine.  
"So anyway, our instructor is handing out the instruction packets and your dad starts getting started, of course."  
Derek gets up to get more wine and Stiles holds his glass out,  
"I think that's exactly what you need, more wine." Elaine says.  
"Shush Lainie, you're just upset you can't drink."  
"And you're just upset I get a new born baby and you don't."  
Stiles sticks his tongue out,  
"Touché. Anyway hush! You're ruining the punch line." He takes a gulp of his wine. 

"Now keep in mind I've never talked to Der bear before cause he's so hot and I'm so not,"  
Derek makes a protesting sound over his wine glass,  
"Anyway, I tap him on the shoulder and he looks over and I go, 'so you wanna be my baby daddy?' And I swear to fucking-"  
"Dad! Child's ears! Both yours and mine!" Elaine says, throwing a piece of a roll at him.  
"Sorry. Sorry, I may be a bit tipsy, but he fell out of his chair. Literally flailed and fell out of his chair, and from that moment I swear he was hooked." 

"Aww that's so cute!" Emmy exclaims.  
"You definitely have a way with words Stiles." Ethan says with a chuckle. "You get that from him." He says patting Emery's head.  
"Yep, and our daughter is going to be just like me."  
"Oh great." He teases, rubbing her stomach.  
"I still can't believe we get two more grand babies!" Stiles says, patting Derek's arm.  
"I know, and at the same time!"  
"Hey, I'm due three weeks earlier than her." Emery pouts, "And it's my first."  
"You're right sweetie, that's very important." Derek says.  
"You know what's important? If it's a boy or a girl? Are you going to find out?" Stiles asks.

Emery and Ethan exchange a look, and she tucks a perfectly curled blonde lock behind her ear,  
"Well, actually we already found out a couple weeks ago."  
"What?! You found out and didn't tell me? Your father? The one who gave you life?" Stiles asks loudly.  
Elsie and Elaine both roll their eyes and Effie laughs,  
"Technically you didn't give me life." Emery objects.  
"But I did give you a bottle of 1958 Chardonnay for your wedding. See if I ever share booze with you again."  
"Anyway," Emery says looking back to Ethan, "We're having a girl!" 

Everyone cheers except for Elaine who lets out a loud,  
"Oh shit."  
Emery immediately turns to look at her,  
"What?"  
"You're going to kill me."  
"Please don't tell me-"  
"Marcus and I went to the doctor yesterday, we're having a girl too."  
"I swear to god after this, we are memorizing each other's ovulation schedules! I mean we're both pregnant, both having girls, within three weeks of each other. This is nonsense!"  
Elaine laughs,  
"Don't worry Ems, this is your first rodeo, I'm not gonna steal any thunder, I already have two little devils." she rubs Annie's head. 

"Two more granddaughters Der, can you see them now?"  
"Yes I can."  
"Two little babies. I love babies! Der let's adopt another, just one more."  
"Oh hell no dad!" Elsie speaks up, "You are done, when your kids are having kids, it's time to be done."  
"I don't think so missy, I am a young man!"  
"Dad, you're forty." Emmy points out.  
Stiles let's out a gasp,  
"That's supposed to be our little secret!" 

Two hours later, everyone had left, the kitchen was clean and leftovers put away, Emmy and Effie in bed, Elsie watching a movie in her room and Emery and Elaine safe at home, Stiles and Derek collapse into bed,  
"I love Friday night dinners."  
"As do I my love."  
"Derek Hale?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you for giving me the perfect family."  
"Why you're welcome Stiles Hale." Derek murmurs against his lips. 

 

*5 and a Half months later* 

"I am two fucking weeks over due. I weight one hundred and seventy five pounds because I gave up on this healthy eating bullshit two months ago! I have eaten five rice crispy bars today Dad! Five!" Emery complains over the phone. She wobbles around her living room, arms flailing. Her and Ethan had tried everything, she'd tried yoga, her and Ethan had had a ton of strenuous sex, she'd eaten spicy Thai the last three nights in a row and this baby was not coming!  
"Well then I guess you don't want me to tell you that Marcus just called, they're on the way to the hospital."

"Are you fucking kidding me? She's gonna have her baby before me? This is just not going to fucking work for me!"  
"Do you want me to come pick you up so you can see your niece?"  
"No! I want my baby to come!" She yells, tears springing to her eyes. "I've waited long enough! I'm in pain, I'm fat!"  
"Sweetie, relax, she's going to come when she's ready."  
"Don't tell me to fucking relax grandpa!"  
Stiles laughs,  
"I'll see you in twenty."  
"Okay." She hangs up the phone.

"Dad, can you slow down? I don't feel good."  
"Why honey?"  
"I dunno. I mean I did eat spicy Thai for lunch."  
"You ate what?"  
"I want this baby to come out of my uterus! It said that spicy foods can induce labor."  
Stiles shakes his head, but slows down,  
"Dont come complaining to me when you have horrible acid reflux."  
"Shut up." She grumbles, "Where's Dad anyway?"  
"He's picking up Elsie from school, Elaine said she could come. The younger girls are going to come later once there's some time to cool down. Lainie's labors have normally went easy, so the girls can probably come down around dinner time."  
"Must be nice, have a fast, easy two in the afternoon labor."  
Stiles rolls his eyes,  
"Wow motherhood has made you really bitter." 

They're about five minutes from the hospital when Emery let's out a pained shout,  
"Ow!"  
"What? What?" Stiles asks.  
"My stomach hurts."  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know, it just hurts!"  
"Alright well we're almost there, and then we're going to get someone to check on you as well."  
"Okay, okay." she says.

Stiles parks hurriedly and runs to open Emery's door,  
"Stay here I'm going to get you a wheelchair."  
"Dad I don't need a-"  
"Emery Laura Hale. Stay right here."  
When Stiles comes back and helps her up, her cheeks heat,  
"Oh my god- I think I just wet my pants."  
Stiles looks behind her,  
"You didn't set your pants, I'm pretty sure your water just broke."  
"Oh my god!"  
"Shit. Okay, let's go." He starts pushing her towards the entrance.  
"Where's my phone? I've gotta call Ethan."  
Stiles digs in her purse and hands her it,  
"Okay, I'm gonna call Derek and" He's cut off by his phone buzzing,  
"Shit, it's Marcus."

"Marcus, hey."  
"Where are you? Elaine's already pushing, Derek's here, but she thought you wanted to be here too."  
"Ha, the funny thing is that Emery's water just broke, we're here, but I've gotta get her situated. Tell Derek too, I've gotta go. Wish her luck for me."  
"Alright, wish Ems luck too."  
"Marcus and Elaine send their luck."  
"What, is she already done?"  
"No, but she's pushing."  
"Oh lord."  
"That's going to be you soon, we're going to get you a room and then you're going to hold your baby girl. It'll be okay." He whispers, just as she yelps in pain. 

"Alright Lainie, you're doing so good. So good Lainie." Marcus chats, brushing her hair out of her face. Elaine had preferred natural birth, and this time was no different. Well it was different because her little sister was standing in the corner looking horrified, and her dad wasn't here.  
"Is Emery in a room yet?"  
"We can't worry about her right now sweetie, you've gotta have our baby and then you can worry about her."  
"I wanna worry about her now." Elaine cries.  
"You need to worry about pushing Elaine." Derek demands. 

"Alright, alright. Emery listen to me, unfortunately the baby is in breech right now." Her doctor says, hands on her stomach.  
"What? No, no, I went to the doctor last week and she said I was fine."  
"I know, but babies move all the time, especially the longer they're in there."  
"Well what are we going to do?"  
"The best option is to just do a cesarean."  
"What? I'm not having a c section!"  
"You don't really have a choice here." Stiles says gently.  
"Oh my god. Oh my god. But I'm not going to be able to hold my baby. I'm not gonna be able to take care of her." Emery chokes, "I'm going to be a horrible mother! I can't even hold my baby." 

"Sweetie, I need you to stop crying. You've gotta be strong for your daughter. You have to get ready."  
"Where's Ethan?" She asks tearfully.  
"He's stuck in traffic but he's on the way honey, what can I do for you?"  
"I want Elaine! She's the only one who's given birth before and she's not even here! And my husbands not here, and my dad's not here!"  
"Emery, relax. Relax. You have to relax, I'll go get your dad, and I'll ask Elaine for some advice for you. Ethan will be here soon, you've gotta let the doctor get started though, okay honey?"  
She nods and Stiles kisses her forehead,  
"Good luck baby. I'll be right back." 

Stiles knocks on the door to Elaine's hospital room,  
"Hello, it's just father number two."  
Derek is sitting in a chair, Elsie next to him holding a little baby in a pink blanket, Marcus sitting and talking to Elaine,  
"Oh my that was fast."  
Elaine sighs, face sweaty and pink, smiling,  
"It always does. Grandpa, meet Charlie Averi."  
"Oh what a beautiful name." He leans down and kisses her lightly on the forehead, "Look at my gorgeous little grand baby."  
"How's Emery?" Marcus asks. 

"Oh, yeah. She's doing horrible. The baby is breech, she has to have a c section."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, Der she wants you. Elaine, she wants you too but she'll settle for advice. Ethan's stuck in traffic but they want to get the baby out now."  
"Oh my god."  
"I know."  
"I've gotta go." Elaine said, sitting up.  
"What? No!"  
"You can watch the baby."  
"It's not about who can watch the baby! Its the fact you just had birth!"  
"And I've done it two other times, it's not a big deal! My little sister is having a c section and there's no one with her!"  
"Ethan will be here soon, and Derek can go in until he gets there."  
"Yeah, soon she'll have her fucking stomach sliced open! Let's go." She slams the nurse button.  
"Elaine, you're acting crazy! You can't go to her." Marcus protests.  
"Watch me." 

Emery is laying on the operating table crying, she can't feel anything, and they haven't started, but Ethan isn't there, Elaine isn't there, Derek isn't there, Stiles isn't there, this is horrible. Then there's a knock on the door.  
"Hello, since her husband isn't here yet, I have her sister here who's going to be in." She assumes a nurse says.  
"Get her sterilized and in here, we've wasted enough time, the doctor says. 

Elaine grabs Emery's hand even though she can't feel it,  
"I'm here Ems."  
"Elaine!" She chokes, "Oh my god."  
"Yeah, yeah. You can thank me later. Right now you've gotta relax and think about your baby girl."  
"But you-"  
"I'm fine, your niece is fine. Now we're worried about you."  
Elaine wipes a tear off the side of her face,  
"Hey, no crying. You didn't spent $60 on your Naked 2 pallete to cry it off now did you?"  
Emery chokes out a laugh,  
"Fuck no I didn't."  
"I didn't think so. Now you're the strongest woman I know, you can do this."  
"Can I?"  
Elaine nods fiercely,  
"You can." 

Emery can hear crying but she can't see anything, Elaine is in a wheelchair near her head so she knows she can't see anything either.  
"Emery? We're just going to run the regular tests and we're going to clean her up and then you can see her."  
"Wait, is she okay?"  
"She's perfect, we're just going to check everything."  
"Can I see her first? Please."  
"Quickly."  
And then there's a red faced little human covered in white goo,  
"Oh my." She says softly. 

A few minutes later they come back,  
"She's perfectly healthy. Nine pounds and six ounces, twenty three inches long." The nurse holds her daughter down so she can see her. She's got a thick tuft of light brown hair and big eyes, Ethan's button nose.  
"She's beautiful. Oh my god I made that."  
Elaine laughs,  
"You did."  
"This is amazing."  
"It is."  
"Do you have a name for her?" Elaine asks.  
"Yeah, Ethan and I picked one."  
"Well what is it?"  
"Her first name is Charlotte, but I'm thinking after this, um, Charlotte Elaine." She says with a smile. 

A few hours later, Stiles is standing in front of the nursery watching the babies. Elaine, Marcus, Derek and the girls were in the hospital room eating dinner and playing with Charlie, while Ethan and Emery try to recover. She was doing much better now, but it had been hilarious when she'd met Charlie.  
"Are you f-u-c-k-i-n-g me?! Charlie? That's basically Charlotte! They're cousins, born on the same day with matching names!"  
"I think it's charming."  
"You should have told me!"  
"You told me that Ethan and you had already decided!"  
"Alright enough arguing, there's two beautiful girls in this room and for once I'm not talking about either of you." Ethan says, flicking Emery's ear. 

Stiles jolts out of his memory when the nurse sets a new baby in a basket, right next to Charlotte. She's a beautiful baby with brown hair and she's clearly biracial, with big grey looking eyes. The basket has no name, just baby doe, and Stiles knocks on the glass, the nurse walking out,  
"Um, hey, why doesn't that baby have a name?"  
"It's a real shame, the mom was giving her up for adoption, she's just a little young thing, and the family fell through when they found out she was," the nurse looked around, lowering her voice, "biracial. It's a damn shame. No ones even held her but a nurse, and she goes to CPS tomorrow."  
"That's disgusting, absolutely disgusting."  
"It is, and there's nothing we can do about it." The nurse says sadly.  
"What if I wanted to adopt her?" 

When Derek rounds the corner to the nursery, he sees Stiles' holding a baby that isn't one of their granddaughters,  
"Who is this?"  
"Stiles?" He raises an eyebrow, "Who is this?"  
"This is Eleanor."  
Derek sighs, and Stiles smiles,  
"Be my baby daddy?"  
Derek sighs heavily, running a hand over the baby's head,  
"Hi baby girl, I guess we're you're new daddy's."  
Stiles leans up to kiss Derek's cheek,  
"Best baby daddy ever."


End file.
